


Smile

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Images, Kids AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thinks Bruce is pretty when he smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

  
 

Clark has always been unsure why Bruce is always smiling at him,  
even when there’s nothing funny. Clark thinks Bruce is pretty when he smiles.  
But he’s too shy to try smiling back.

Bruce just thinks Clark needs someone to smile at him.  
Because he wants to see Clark smile, too. He wants to see Clark smile at him.  
He wants to be the reason Clark smiles, just as Clark is the reason he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be reblogged on tumblr [here](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/68076892206/au-kid-clark-kid-bruce-pre-slash-clark-has).


End file.
